A Cinderella Story
by Miyuki Tsukine
Summary: Based on the Cinderella story, only with the Vocaloids. With a really weird twist. Oh well lol
1. Prologue

Rin twirled around in her new white dress. " I love it! Thank you daddy!" The five year old hugged her father. "Anything for my little angel." He loved her smile. " One day you might even go to a ball." Her mother added. Rin grinned widely, " Really? A ball? Do I get to meet the prince? Do I get to dance with him? Mommy tell me! Tell me!" Her mother chuckled, " Yes, yes you will." The house of the Kagamines' was filled with laughter and joy.

Meanwhile...

"Len! You got it all wrong! It's back, up, left, twirl!" Len's tutor was irritated. How can a prince not remember such simple things. 'I hate this teacher' Len thought. Len's mother barged in. "How's the dance lesson?" His tutor smiled brightly, "Perfectly fine, my queen. Len has been remembering all the steps quickly. What a wonderful son you have!" Len rolled his eyes, "what a lie" he said in his mind.

After lessons Len ate dinner, and went to bed. His mother kissed him goodnight. "Stupid teacher, flattering my mother like that." he muttered and fell asleep.

The next morning...

VOCALOID DAILY

_Our beloved queen, Rui Kagene has been found dead _

_this morning. It appears someone poisoned _

_her soup last night. King Rei is outraged, _

_whoever finds the culprit will be rewarded heavily._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is the 1st chapter. Please enjoy it.**

_-Chapter 1: Rin's POV-_

"RIN!" UGH! Teto is so annoying in the morning. "COMING!" I yelled. It's been about 10 years since my mother died and my father remarried to a hag. They have been forcing me to do all the work in the house. Not even a single help! What's worse is that the hag came with two daughters. UGH! Just the thought of those two makes me angry. Teto is annoying as hell, all she talks about is the prince. Who cares? I use to love the thought of a ball and a prince to dance with, but I gave up on that useless dream. There is no way any prince would look at me twice!

I walked down the stairs slowly as possible. Our house hasn't changed that much over the years with the witch and her two daughters. Except, I sleep on the floor, near the fireplace. My hair covered with soot, and my ragged clothes. Treating me like a maid. One day! Oh, one day they will pay! "RIN!" "Damn it shut up!" I yelled in my mind. Teto was sitting next to her sister, Neru, and my stepmother, Miki, was standing. Miki looked at me with disgust. I simply rolled my eyes and asked, "What?" They all smirked at me.

At the castle...

**Len's POV**

" Prince Len, please wake up." The maid with gray hair called. I woke up instantly. She entered the room, looking gloomy as ever. What was her name... Naku? Raku? Ah yes, Haku! "Good morning, Haku." I never greeted a maid in the morning, but today, I felt happy for no reason. She blushed, and bowed a good morning back. "LENNY~" Oh god... I know that voice.

Two tealettes barged in my room. Miku and Mikuo, my cousins. I waved a silent hello. They were smiling at me. "LEN! LEN! LEN!" Miku seemed excited today. "Hm?" I got out of bed. Mikuo started chuckling. I looked at him with confusion. Why was he laughing? "Aha... Len, nice pajamas!" The outburst of laughter filled the room. What? Oh crap! I forgot I was in those pajamas (Len Kagamine no bousou outfit)! "AH! GET OUT! GET OUT!" This is so embarrassing!

**Mikuo's POV**

Aha... hahaha... I CAN'T BREATHE! Len in that bousou outfit! AHAHAHA! My sister couldn't stop pounding the wall. Servants that were passing by thought she was going crazy. We stopped laughing after Len came out of his room. He was still blushing even though he changed his attire. We walked with him to the dining room. Breakfast! I'm so hungry! Miku and I devoured everything in sight. Len just stared with amazement and grabbed the last sandwich. We all strolled to the garden. You could smell the roses right away. All sorts of roses in this garden, blue, pink, red, yellow, even green! Coming here after any meal is relaxing. Len sat on the freshly, trimmed grass. His flaxen hair shone in the sun.

"Such a fine day." Len broke the silence between us. We nodded quickly. Miku kept smiling and smiling, she loved the sight of Len's smile. "Len, time for lessons." His smiled disappeared immediately. He grunted and walked away. Len has it hard, tutors every single day. Miku and I don't have 'tutors.' Our parents don't think it's necessary. Poor Len, after his mother died his father changed. Uncle Rei is still in after losing Aunt Rui. Sigh... If only that day didn't happen. Then... Maybe Len would truly smile and not put on that fake one.

The Kagamine House...

**Rin's POV**

The nerve of them all! Making me do the chores over and over by letting there animal they call a pet make a mess. That stupid cat, Celly, what a stupid name for a cat. I cleaned the everything there was possible! They started making ridiculous jobs like, greeting every animal in the back, singing 12 songs to the chickens, and pet their cat until it purred at me, which was impossible! I'm having a major headache, I wish I can tell them what to do instead of the other way around. _Knock, Knock. _Someone was at the door. "RIN GET IT!" I swear, this better be good.

I opened the door and found a man, about 6 feet high, with brown hair staring start at me. As usual, he looked at me with disgust. "Ah... Um... A message from the castle." He handed me a white letter with the royal seal. At least the letter had proof, unlike the other prank letters we received over the years. I bowed to him a good bye, and shut the door. "WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" My stepsisters ran down the stairs and took the letter as if I was invisible. "EEP!" Oh gosh, their screams almost made me deaf. Miki took the letter from the nutty sisters. Her eyes widened. She smirked at the letter. "Girls, Girls, stay calm." Miki declared. They stopped happy dancing. Miki clapped her hands, "We must prepare! After all, it is the day after tomorrow." The two sisters walked happily upstairs. Then Miki glared at me.

"What?" Oh, this is getting annoying. She looked away and handed me the letter.

"_Dear citizens of the Kagene Kingdom,_

_ You're officially invited to Prince Len's _

_ birthday masquerade ball! I, the King, _

_ has decided to make this ball, a ball to _

_ the public! My son, Len, shall pick his _

_ bride-to-be at this ball. I, welcome all_

_ to his birthday._

_ -King Rei Kagene"_

I looked up at Miki. "So?" I didn't really care about this ball for the 'great prince.' Miki looked at me for a second with disbelief. "You're not going." I nodded, "Okay? That's it?" She still didn't look satisfied. "What are you planning, girl?" She narrowed my eyes at me. Plan?

"Nope."

"LIES. I bet your fool of a father hid a huge fortune somewhere in this house and you plan to run off with it at the night of the ball!"

"Nope."

"Fine! If you will not admit it. We will simply take you with us to the ball."

"No. I don't want to go. A worthless ball, for a worthless reason."

"Fine! But expect us near midnight." She gave me an evil smirk. What was she planning?

-_Chapter 1: END-_

**A/N: Okay! Done with the first chapter. Was it good? Too short? Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay the 2nd chapter :) Sorry for the late update _**

**-**_Chapter 2: Len's POV-_

Lessons: DONE! Finally! I wonder what has happened over the day. I've been stuck with that horrible teacher for 12 hours. Where was Mikuo and Miku? Did they leave yet? "Prince Len!" Ugh, another one. "Yes?" Two maids came hurrying over to me. " Congratulations!" Huh? For what? "Excuse me?"

What were they talking about? "You're going to choose your bride on your birthday right? Your father says so. I hope you find the one girl for you!" They both bowed and scurried off. WHAT? Bride-to-be? What the hell were they talking about? Father! Deciding things by himself again! Where was he?

I ran to his room instantly. He was talking to his friend, what was his name? Kamui something. Anyways I barged in and they looked surprised. "Father! Why did you decide the ball on your own?" I yelled. He looked pissed off a little. "Sorry for my son's behavior, Lord Gakupo." He ignored me and went back to his conversation. After Lord Gakupo left, my father turned and gave me a death glare. "Len! Where were your manners? Could you not see I was in the middle of a conversation?" He scolded me. I rolled my eyes. "Well is it my fault? You were the one who decided the ball by yourself." He stood up angrily. "Len Kagene! How dare you speak back? Have we not raised you right?" Here we go again. Trying to change the subject by going with my manners.

Rin's house...

**Rin's POV**

"_Fine! But expect us near midnight." _Her words echo in my mind. What did she mean? Did she actually think I would go to that stupid ball? Yeah right! Going to a ball just to drool at a prince and dance? I have better things to do. "Rin! Get over here!" Sigh... "Coming Teto!" I lazily walk up the stairs. Neru, Teto, and Miki stand there smirking at me. What's going on? "Rin, we have decided to let you make our gowns. Since you are such a great seamstress, why don't you?" Make their gowns? Great seamstress? What's wrong with buying them, we have plenty of money.

"Excuse me? Make them? Are you serious?" They have to be kidding. Make their gowns? I can't believe they're doing this to me. Miki rolled her eyes. "Rin, do it now!" I trudged off to get the things to make the gowns. They make me do this, aren't they aware the day of the ball is my birthday too! Shesh, at least a happy birthday would be nice once in a while.

4 hours later, 4:00 a.m.

Finally! I'm done! Ha, I guess I really am a good seamstress. I gaze, admiring my work. They probably are sleeping. Ah, the day is done. Now time for bed. I gently sneak out of the room, and walk to the attic. I changed into my orange nightgown and slept.

**Teto's POV**

I see Rin go to bed. How can she just sow those as if they were nothing? She must be a witch or something to finish that fast. I checked the room with the gowns. Not bad for a maid. I observed the details of my dress. It was... beautiful! I can't believe it. She made the laces right, the ribbons, everything! Ugh... It really is a pity to destroy such a pretty gown. I sighed, I grabbed the scissors on the table and tore the dress apart. Leaving a once beautiful gown into ruins. I blink back my tears and hurry off to bed. I cannot think of such things. I must keep that Rin busy. Make her life miserable. I shook my head and fell asleep.

Next morning...

I woke up with the sounds of the wind. I rub my arms. I hate the winter, always have. It was the season my father passed away and the season my mother married that wreck of a father. I shuddered remembering the day we met Rin's father.

It was a January 7, we were going to the cemetery to pay respects to our father. And then, he appeared. Out of no where, a man with blonde hair approached us. Neru and I being both five did not know what was going on. A couple days later, he married mother. I felt that he was going to replace our real father. When I met his daughter, Rin, I felt... angry. I don't know why though. Was it because she was that man's daughter? Was I jealous of her beauty? I still don't know the reason. I just left my feelings take over me and turned her into a maid. Of course, I did not think of the plan, my mother did. She said she was tricked. The man told her he was wealthy lord who was visiting a deceased friend. When we lived at least a week in that man's home, my mother changed. After that man left for a long journey, she forced Rin to do the chores. Rin kept sobbing and sobbing. I knew she wished her father was here, I've felt that pain once.

Months passed and her father did not return. That day, we received a letter saying he died. Mother was furious then blamed Rin and told her she could not leave until she paid her father's "debts." I shook my head again and again. Her father was horrible. I got out of bed and heard sobbing. I followed the sound. Neru was fake crying as mother slapped Rin. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY DAUGHTERS' GOWNS." Rin didn't seem to care and looked at me. I tried to act horrified. "W-what's going on? Why are our gowns...?" I tried to cry, but I'm not as good as my sister. "I didn't do it! Honest!" As if mother would believe you. "I have had enough! Did you destroy them or did you make them this on purpose? Are you trying to tell me you think my daughters should wear trash instead of elegant gowns?" She slapped Rin again. A red mark appeared on her cheek. Mother left the room with Neru. "Make them again, Rin." I teased. She glared as if she knew I did it. I flinched and walked away.

**Neru's POV**

Well that worked out. Ha, Rin has to make the gowns again. Just like we planned. What a brilliant plan. Of course, only Teto would do this. Mother simply does not have the time. Teto walked down looking guilty. "Why are you looking so sad? You're suppose to be smiling!" She gave me a smile that only lasted a few seconds. "I can't do this anymore." What? I walked to her. "What? What do you mean, sis?" She sighed a couple times. "Doing this to Rin. I don't think it's fair." Oh boy, mother was right. Teto would someday regret doing all those things to Rin. "Teto, are you kidding me? We've been doing this for at least ten years. Why are you suddenly regretting it?" Teto was always the one who would quit first, in anything in particular. School for example, she wanted to quit, but mother made her stay. Painting a picture, she would always throw a fit. Why do I have such a sister? And she's older. I rolled my eyes ignoring my sister's constant stuttering.

Rin came down six hours later. Ha, I should tease her about something. "Hey Rin. Did you make them right this time?" I saw her walk away completely ignoring me. I scoffed, who does she think she is? The day passed by. I danced around my room, it was practice for tomorrow's ball. Ah... Just the thought of dancing with Prince Len is …. AHHHHHH! I blushed furiously.

**Len's POV**

Oh my god... My dad has given me dance lessons. Ha! Like I need them. I was dancing since I was five! My dance instructor, Luka Megurine was a way better teacher than what's his face. The day mother died was when he disappeared. I wonder if it's connected to... Nah... Can't be! If I remember, it's back, up, left, twirl? No, no, no it's back, up, right twirl! Or is it? "Ow!" Oh, it's left. Now I know. I started grinning like an idiot. "Sorry." She just nodded and went on with the lesson.

Next morning...

Waking up with the sun in my face. Not pleasant at all. I was dreaming about that girl I use to visit. Boy, she was beautiful. Even thought we were both five, I still remember that time I met her, she wasn't very nice to me in the beginning, but I guess she softened up to me.

I sneaked out of the castle. I was wearing my brown cloak. None of the guards saw me of course. They were all too busy admiring my cousin and his bride. I walked down the road to the town. People everywhere. "So, this was what commoners do daily." I said in my mind. Then a person bumped into me. She was around my age. With her blonde hair swaying in the wind, her turquoise eyes looked into mine. I believed this was what they called 'love at first sight.' Her sweet angelic voice. Oh, I would never forget that day.

She probably does not remember me. I don't even remember her name. All I know is, she was the one for me. If only I remembered her name... There would not be a ball, I would probably ask her to marry me. I wonder if she changed during the past 10 years. Sigh... Len stop thinking about the past. I got out from bed and looked out the window. A maid didn't wake me up. So they're probably preparing for the ball tonight. I wore my usual attire and walked out of my room. "Lenny~" Miku is here? I turned around. "Good morning, Miku." She giggled. "Morning to you, Len." I looked around.

"Where's Mikuo?"

"Mikuo? Hm... Probably flirting with the maids."

"I see, so why are you here?"

"I'm here to help with tonight's ball, silly!"

I mouthed an "o." She's helping too? Great, I just hope she doesn't put leek punch or any thing green or leeky at the ball. No offense, but I kinda hate green. Like an enemy, just like she did. I mentally slapped myself. Stop thinking about her! I shook my head and took a peek at the ballroom. My eyes widened with fascination. This... IS AMAZING! Everything is just like I want it to be. No green, banana everything! Even the room smells sooooo good. I grinned at Miku. "Len!" I turned around. "So... How is it?" He asked. I was about to burst into tears. I just nodded.

**Miku's POV**

I saw the expression on Len's face. Man! I lost the bet. Mikuo was the one who planned the bananas and such. I wanted to go with leeks. Sigh... I guess Mikuo knows Len more than I do. Such a pity... It could have been smelling like leeks and green. Mikuo was smirking at me. Oh! If only I wasn't so confident. This just isn't my day. Len entered the ballroom. "This is just perfect. Way better than I expected." What was he expecting? Does he hate leeks that much? I put the thoughts away. The ball is only 9 hours away.

_-Chapter 2: END-_

_**A/N: Again sorry for the late update. **_

_**Please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gah! Sorry I couldn't update soon enough.**

**I'll try to update weekly now.**

* * *

-_Chapter 3: Rin's POV-_

My wacky family ran all over the place, just for this stupid ball. What's so special about this ball anyway? Prince... Ren or something like that is going to choose his bride. Big whoop! I sighed with weariness. When will this day end? "Rin, we'll be back in an hour for... things! I expect you to keep working." Miki commanded, and left the house with my stepsisters. "Finally!" I exclaimed. I stopped working and went downstairs to eat. Hm... Bread, apples, ah! Oranges, my favorite ~ I ate the first one in seconds, after peeling the skin off of course. _Knock, knock. _I sighed and walked to the door. A blonde girl with violet eyes stood in front of me, "Are you... uh Rin Kagamine?" I narrowed my eyes, "Why?" The girl grinned, "A letter for you!" I blinked a couple times. A letter for me? "Ah... are you sure it's for me?" The girl nodded and handed me an envelope with a peach crest on it. "Who's it from?" The girl stared at me for a moment. "Ah... Can't say!" The girl ran to the gate of the house. "Ah! Wait!" When I grabbed her shoulder, she disappeared. Hm... that's strange.

I opened the letter immediately. The paper was blank. Psh... I knew it, it was a prank. I entered the house and put the letter in the fireplace. "There is no way someone would send me a letter." I watched the fire steadily burn the letter. I went back into the kitchen to get more oranges. _Bong... Bong... _The grandfather's ring echoed in the house. "They'll be back in 30 minutes..." I muttered to myself. I slowly walked up the stairs. Ugh, more work.

I opened the door to the attic and saw the girl that handed me the letter stare at me. "Ah... I didn't think you would find me this soon..." She muttered in a soft voice. I was startled and grabbed the nearest object, a vase. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I raised the vase above my head. "Don't worry! I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm Miyuki Tsukine, your fairy godmother's apprentice ~" she sang out. I blinked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, sure I believe you. Now, tell me who paid you to do this." Miyuki, if that's even her real name, shook her head. "No! I'm telling the truth! Your fairy godmother is sick today. So I decided to step in!" I gave her a stern look. "Uh huh. And who is this fairy godmother of mine?" Miyuki sighed, "Lin Haine, of course. You never met her?" I shook my head. Miyuki paced around the room. "Hm... I see."

"RIN! WE'RE HOME!" Uh-oh! They're back. "Listen, you shouldn't be here. Go uh... Jump out of the window to escape." I pointed to the window. "If you want me to leave..." Miyuki walked past me and out of the door. "What? Wait! Not out there!" I ran after her and saw Teto in front of me. "What are you up to?" She glared at me with suspicion. I saw Miyuki walk past Neru and Miki. 'They can't see her?' I thought. "Uh, nothing much." I glanced the other way. "Hmph... what a weird girl." I heard Miki murmur. They left me in the attic for me to work. Hmph! I dreamed about showing them up at the ball in a beautiful dress, and gloated about how I danced with the prince after that. Haha... That's totally impossible.

Time passed as I put the finishing touches to their gowns. "Done!" I rejoiced. Teto and Neru barged into the room. "Good enough." Teto said quickly and ran to with the gown. Neru scoffed, "Pretty good, I guess." and followed her. An hour until the ball, what joy. I trudged down the stairs and saw Miki, in the ugliest hairdo I've ever seen. I somehow limited my laughing to a little giggle. She looked like a watermelon! Neru and Teto walked downstairs 30 minutes later. "Well girls, let's go." Miki started walking to the door and suddenly paused. "Go to the attic." She started to walk towards me. Miki grabbed my arm and lead me there. "See you, midnight." Miki chortled and locked the door. "Wha- Hey! Let me out!" I rushed to the door, but it didn't budge. I ran to the window and saw the carriage fade into the night. "Now I'm stuck here..." I sat on the wood stool. "No you're not!" A voice echoed. "Wha-" Miyuki appeared in front of me. "I'll take you to the ball! Don't worry!" She smirked and waved her... uh wand? "What? I don't want to-!" A bright, white light surrounded me.

Miyuki grinned and snapped her fingers. A mirror appeared in front of me. I stared at it with astonish. "T-this is me!" I twirled around. I looked like a princess! My hair was clean and clear, my dress was gorgeous, and my shoes... were made of glass! "So how am I going to get out of here?" I asked. Miyuki pointed her wand at the door and it opened. "Meet you outside!" She disappeared into thin air. I hurried down the stairs. "This is so exciting!" I exclaimed in my mind. I walked outside and saw Miyuki grin at me. "This is your carriage, Miss Rin." I walked past her and gazed with awe. "I'll be your driver for tonight." A boy, that looked just like Miyuki kissed my hand. He let go and smirked at me. Miyuki pushed him in the way, "Don't mind him, he's just the driver." The boy sighed, "At least introduce me. My name is Shiki Tsukine, I'm Miyuki's twin brother." He shook my hand and went to his post. "What an annoying guy..." I heard Miyuki mutter. Miyuki put the matter aside and grinned at me, "Now let get this show on the road!"

**Len's POV**

I quickly wore my costume for the night. I can't believe 9 hours passed after all that reading. "Prince, don't forget this." The maid bowed and gave me a mask. "Right... it's a masquerade ball." I muttered and put on the mask. "Len, you done yet?" Miku barged in the room. I nodded and left my room. "There's a lot of people out there! There's no way people will find out you're the prince." Miku rejoiced. Yeah, fun alright, no one knowing my identity. Miku opened the doors and I saw hundreds of people, talking, and giggling. "Come on!" Miku urged me to dance. The orchestra played wonderfully, and the food looked delicious. "I wonder where the prince is!" I heard a girl yell. I rolled my eyes, I'm right next to you, dimwit. A girl with pink... uh drills stood in front of me. "Sorry I have a-" I looked around for Miku. Where is she! I sighed and bowed down in front of her, "Care to dance?" She gulped and nodded. I say, the girl dance horribly. She kept stepping on my foot, now I know how Luka felt.

I stopped dancing with her when a girl with a long ponytail on the side of her head grabbed her. I stood next to the food and grabbed a banana. I spotted Miku dance with a man with blue hair. At least she's having fun, but wait... where is Mikuo? I looked around for any other teal guys. He was flirting with the girl that interrupted my dance with the pink drill girl. I sighed, this party is boring as ever. I stepped out of the ballroom and to the outside of the entrance. I saw no one that was fit to be my bride-to-be in that room. When will the girl for me appear?

**Miyuki's POV**

I pushed Rin into the carriage after she suddenly didn't want to go. I entered too, just in case. "Why are you here?" She asked me. "I'm going to the ball, too. It should be fun!" I lied. It's not going to be fun. "Well in that case I'm going too!" Shiki yelled. I can't believe he's eavesdropping on us. "Oh yeah! Here, I forgot about the mask." I gave her a yellow mask. "Oh right, it's a masquerade." She sighed and put it on. I gave her the letter she threw in the fireplace. It was the invitation to the ball! Can't believe she threw it away. We arrived around 10 minutes later. Rin came out the carriage door first. I snapped my fingers and I was ready for the masquerade. Shiki almost shut the door on me when I came out. I checked his outfit and nodded, "It will do." Shiki rolled his eyes and checked my dress. "Good enough." He muttered. Rin stared at the castle with awe. "So this is where the prince lives..." She whispered to herself. Shiki asked if he could walk her to the ball. She was about to say yes until I butted in. "No! The prince will think she's with you! You come with me." I grabbed his hand and walked to the ballroom. The prince passed by us. I smirked, mission accomplished.

**Rin's POV**

I watched as the two of them walk to the ballroom. I giggled, they're such a cute pair. I walked slowly up the stairs to the castle. I stopped when a charming boy stood in front of me. His blonde hair was tied up to a ponytail, and even if he wore a mask, I bet a handsome face hid under it. I blushed at the sight of him. He gave me a glance, I flinched at his grin. As he walked to me, my heartbeat accelerated. He bowed and I curtsied. "Care to dance?" he asked smoothly. I gulped, dance? I sighed and nodded. He walked me to the ballroom.

He gently took the lead of the dance. His eyes were transfixed on mine. I unconsciously followed his lead. I didn't even know I could dance! All eyes were on us, couples looking at us with envy. "They make quite a couple ~" A familiar voice sang. I glanced at the direction of the voice, Miyuki and Shiki waved at me. I lost my focus and stopped dancing. My partner looked at me, confused. "I-i sorry, it's just this is just too... _surreal._" I muttered to him. He chuckled softly, "But it's not."

A girl with nice green hair walked up to us and asked my partner if he could dance with her. I sighed, moments like this don't last do they? I curtsied and made my way to Miyuki and Shiki. "Soooo? How was the dancing?" Miyuki giggled. "Ah... average, I guess..." I muttered. Miyuki and Shiki scoffed at my comment about the dance. "Ha! Sure, it's average alright. Admit it, Rin, it was amazing." I hung my head. "Can't fool fairies can I?" Miyuki chuckled with delight. "Rinny is in love!" Shiki rolled his eyes at the comment.

I noticed the ballroom's decoration. I didn't realize the banana aroma until now. A teal-haired girl approached us. She looked so beautiful with the green dress, it matched her hair. "How do you do?" she curtsied. "Uh... fine, I guess?" She giggled at my response. "I'll just get to the point. What do you think about the person that just danced with you?" Uh... that was an odd question. "He is-" Miyuki interrupted my sentence, "Why, she's in _loooove._" She emphasized the word "love". The girl clapped her hands together. "Perfect! You come with me!" She took me to a guy with teal hair. "Mikuo! She is the one ~" the girl rejoiced. The boy nodded and gave me a grin, "And he was so mad about this ball. Hmph, at least he found someone..." I glared at this Mikuo guy, he was checking my figure. The girl seemed to notice and slapped his head.

**Len's POV**

I got tired of dancing with the girl in green, she ruined the dance between the other girl... That girl, she looked so... nostalgic. Can it be _that_ girl? I sighed, probably impossible that I would meet her here... or is it? A guy with teal hair approached me, probably Mikuo. "Len, we found her ~" I gave him a quizzical look. "Oh really? You think you found the one?" He nodded earnestly. I sighed, I'll just see who it is. He lead me to Miku who was standing near the entrance to the garden. "Hehe ~ Len, take off your mask!" I took a step back. "Why?" Miku took off my mask, and pushed me out into the garden. "Wha- HEY!" Miku already locked the door. My two cousins waved me good-bye, with their nonchalant expression. I turned and faced the garden. The aroma of flowers welcomed me. I looked for the girl they thought was the "one for me".

_-Chapter 3:END-_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yeah my OC Miyuki and Shiki ~**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 ~**

**

* * *

**

_-Chapter 4: Len's POV-_

I looked all over the place for the girl Mikuo and Miku thought was the one. There was one fact, she wasn't here. "Where is she?" I restlessly searched for her. "Ah! Stupid maze..." I heard an angelic voice say. She's in the maze then. I ran to the maze and searched every corner. I listened for her footsteps, they were getting louder and louder. I ran to the noise, and when I turned... there she was. She flinched at the sight of me. She was... wow! I studied her face, there is a resemblance with that girl... "Um... who are you?" I grinned, she doesn't know I'm the prince. "I'm prin- I mean Len, the name is Len." I bowed. She nodded carefully, "Nice to meet you, my name is Rin..." She said softly. We just stood there for minutes until I said, "Ah... Did a girl with teal hair tell you to come here?" Rin looked up into my eyes and nodded. Those eyes... she was that girl that danced with me! "This isn't a place to talk. Let's try to get out of this maze." She gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I took the lead, and tried to find the place out of this stupid maze. "Argh... where is the exit for this thing..." I muttered to myself. I could have sworn I heard Rin chuckle. That, somehow, made me blush. We finally got out of the maze. I was about to start a conversation with Rin, until I noticed her looking at the rose hedges. "Do you want to see?" I asked her. "Is it alright?" she asked. I nodded and instantly took her hand. I lead her to the roses. I saw her grin at the roses I grew, that kinda made me happy.

"What's this flower called?" she pointed at the yellow rose. I stared at the rose for a second. What was it called again? "If you don't know it's okay..." she muttered. I shook my head, "No, uh, I think it's called 'The Flowers of Evil', or something like that." Mom told me about this flower once, it's amazing I remember it. Aku no hana... Is what my mom always said. "Hm..." Rin looked at the flower closely, "Why is it called that?" I shrugged, "Who knows." Rin decided to change the subject, "Have I met you before?" I nodded, "Yes, we danced a few moments ago..." She shook her head, "I already know that. Have I met you before that?" I thought for a moment. When I met Rin, it did feel like I met her before... "Probably not." I picked one yellow rose and put it on Rin's hair. "Just as I thought, it fits you perfectly."

I saw her blush, I felt my blush as well. "Len, you're the prince aren't you?" she suddenly blurted out. I sighed, she found out in just 10 minutes? I shamefully nodded, "Ah... you caught me." Rin sighed, "Well in that case, we might not be able to meet again. I'll tell you this once, okay? So listen." I nodded, what was she going to say? She blushed immensely, "I-" _Bong... bong... _The clock stroke midnight.

"Oh no..." I heard her mutter. In an instant, she started running for the entrance of the garden. I tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast. "Wait! Hey Rin!" I saw her talk to a couple, and they started running with her, to the entrance of the castle. "Len! Why is she running away from you?" Miku asked. "I don't have time to talk right now!" I ran after the three people. "Wait!" The couple ran past Rin. She was getting tired obviously. She almost tripped, but instead one of her slippers fell off. She tried to grab it, but saw me and left it on the stairs. "Wait! Rin!" I saw her enter the carriage, and it drove off. It was too late, she was already gone. I sighed, then I suddenly remembered the slipper she left.

I picked the slipper up. I widened my eyes when I noticed it was made of glass. I've never heard of _glass _slippers before. "Len! Hey, where is she?" Mikuo and Miku panted. "She... she left." I sadly said. Mikuo sighed, "Len, did you freak her out? Did anything perverted?" I shook my head, "Probably because of the clock..." They two looked at me, confused. "The clock?" They asked simultaneously. "The clock stroke midnight, that's when she started freaking out, and ran away." I explained. They gave me a silent "oh" in response. "I think... I think you guys are right. Maybe she is the... one." Miku giggled, "I knew it! I know love when I see it!" Mikuo rolled his eyes, "You thought I fell in love with Piko when we met him." She giggled, "Stop denying it Mikuo! Anyways, Len! I have an idea about finding that girl again." I looked at her hopelessly, "Really? How am I going to meet her again?" She gave me a creepy smirk, "Well since she's going to be my cousin-in-law-" I waved my hands to stop her. "I haven't decided to marry her yet." Miku ignored my comment, "We'll use that glass slipper! Who ever fits it, is the girl ~" I rolled my eyes, "There is probably going to be more than just one girl that can fit the slipper. Miku shook her head, "Len, Len, Len. There's only going to be one! I know it."

**Rin's POV**

Miyuki was all bouncy in the carriage. "So how did it go?" I sighed, I didn't want to talk. My perfect evening with the _prince_ was ruined by Miki and that stupid clock. "I just wish time would stop at that moment. I was about to tell him..." I looked up at Miyuki, who was looking curiously at the rose in my hair. I forgot it was there! I took it out of my hair and let Miyuki examine it. "Ah.. The Flower of Evil, right?" she looked at me with her violet eyes full of excitement. I nodded, "He said it was called that, but... he didn't know why it was called that." I pouted, I really wanted to know for some reason. "Oh! If you want to know you could have just asked me!" Miyuki grinned with triumph. I chuckled, "Okay, why is it called 'The Flower of Evil'?" Miyuki took a deep breath, she was about to answer until, "It's called that because it was the symbol of the Daughter of Evil." Shiki explained. "Oh, you would know..." Miyuki mumbled and rolled her eyes.

The carriage stopped, and I hopped off. Miyuki snapped her fingers, and I was back to my normal appearance. I noticed the glass slipper was still on my foot, so I pointed to it. "Oh, uh... you can keep that. You know for future needs." She giggled. I had no idea what she just said. The two twins waved good-bye and disappeared into thin air. I danced to the attic. As I closed the door, I heard it instantly lock. "Miyuki thought of everything, hm..." I sat on the chair, and put on a poker face when I heard footsteps. "Rin, you better be in there!" Miki yelled, and opened the door. She looked around the room. "Hm... so you did stay here all night. Alright then!" She walked down the stairs, Teto and Neru came up to gloat. "_I _danced with the prince, Rin. Jealous?" Neru chortled with amusement. How would she know if she danced with him? I just clapped in a monotone way. "Yay for you."

I fell to the mat near the fireplace. "So exhausting." I almost fell asleep until I remembered the glass slipper. I pulled the glass slipper out of my pocket, and gazed at it. "It was like a dream, maybe it is a dream." I muttered and put it in my secret hiding spot, behind the mantel. I pulled out the bricks and placed the slipper on the space. I fell asleep, not minding my sore feet.

**Miku's POV**

Fufufufu... I watched as the last of the guests left the palace. I strolled around the palace, where is Len? I decided to check his room. "Len!" I quickly opened the door. He was sitting on a chair, staring at the glass slipper. "Oh ~" I sang and walked to the seat next to him. "What'cha thinking about Lenny?" He glanced my way with a confused face. "Who wears a glass slipper?" I facepalmed. He was thinking about the glass slipper? At that moment, Mikuo and Uncle Rei walked into the room. Uncle Rei, looked at us with a huge grin. "I heard my Len found a girl." He walked over to Len. I stood up so he could have my seat. I quickly walked over to Mikuo. "Len, Len, Len. You've grown my boy! Grown!" Uncle Rei patted his back. Len gave a flushed face in response. Mikuo and I decided to leave them alone with their father and son talk.

We had a little business of our own. "Soooo? How should we find her? Announce to the public about the slipper?" I asked my brother. He shrugged, "I don't know. I thought you had a plan." I waved my hands in response. "I did... until I thought it over. There probably might be more than 1 girl that can fit the shoe. So... how about we find out with her appearance too?" Mikuo sighed, "How many girls that have shoulder-length blonde, with uh... I guess turquoise eyes, has a flat chest, and can fit the slipper?" I narrowed my eyes, "You would know she's blonde and the other stuff!" I cursed under my breath. "I couldn't help it. It's who I am." He snickered. I pushed him to the wall and left him alone.

Next morning...

**Len's POV**

"RISE AND SHINE PRINCE LEN!" I felt a splash of ice-cold water on my body. "AH!" I screamed and fell off my bed. "Thought so, get dress and uh... breakfast is ready." I sat up and glared angrily at the maid. I was confused when I saw a pretty girl about my age standing in front of me. "Uh... you are?" I stood up, forgetting about the cold water. "I'm a maid, what does it look like?" Well obviously! "No, I mean. Who are you?" The maid smirked at me, "If you must know, my name is Miyuki. Now get dressed Prince Charming." she left the room and shut the door. Is she new? I got dressed and walked to the dining hall for breakfast.

That was not the only thing that was weird that morning. A servant served me with coffee instead of the usual tea. "I don't drink coffee." The boy looked at me with angry eyes. "I am _so_ sorry coffee doesn't satisfy you, Prince Len." What is up with the servants and maids today? I stared at the rude servant. Then I noticed something; he looked like the maid in the morning. A huge resemblance, I can't believe I missed it. The servant walked to get the usual tea. Twins maybe? As the servant left, Miyuki, I believe, appeared beside him instantly. "Something is wrong with me today." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been gone for sooooooo long o_o I'm so sorry... I haven't updated since January omg...**

* * *

_-Chapter 5- Miku's POV_

I MUST FIND THAT GIRL! Was the first thing I thought of today. I ran to the dining hall and found Len drinking tea. "LENNERS!" I yelled. I giggled when he spat out his tea. He glared at me, "What Miku?" I gave him a bright smile, "I have a plan ~~" He raised his brow, "What is it?" I took a seat next to him and whispered in his ear. "Alright, so I'll be sneaking out the castle. I'll walk around the town and try to find her. Isn't it brilliant?" I yelled. He winced at the volume of my voice. "I don't know Miku...you can get in a lot of trouble if you get caught." he told me. I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Lenny ~ After all, I'm Miku Hatsune ~"

I skipped to my room, receiving glances from the passing servants. "Where is my cloak ~ Where is my cloak ~ Ah ~ Found it ~" I sang. I grabbed it and ran to the garden. When I arrived, I found Mikuo flirting with this blonde maid, and he was failing at it. I shook my head and sneaked passed them. I walked into this passageway, and at the end was a gate. I started chuckling, the guards weren't here. I opened the gate quietly. I walked down the hill and reached the town. Hehe, may the search begin.

**Miyuki's POV**

I was in the garden with "Mikuo." Haha, it was actually Shiki in disguise...haha I know right? So cool how we can do that! Shiki returned his body. I high fived him. Miku was now going to town to find Rin...Hehe, next is to go to her house! I grapped onto Shiki and he snapped his fingers. We were now in Rin's house. We quietly walked around the house. Rin was still sleeping...Shiki was staring at her, so I pushed him. "Stop staring! She's not yours!" Shiki pouted and walked up the stairs of the house. We entered this room, that smelled a lot like cherries. Shiki sneezed, and woke Miki up. "WHO'S THERE?" she yelled. I glared and snapped my fingers. Her pink eyes were now a dark red color. "Let's test this out...hop on one foot." I told her. She obeyed my command and started hopping on one foot. I started clapping like crazy. "THIS IS THE SHIT! AHA I NEED TO DO THIS TO PIKO SOMEDAY!" I chuckled. Shiki smacked my head and told me to shush.

"Mom? What's going?" Shiki snapped his fingers, her amber eyes were now a light color blue. He smirked, "Give me a hug ~" I glared, and smacked his head. I ushered Shiki into the closet with me. Shiki dismissed Neru to her room. "Alright Miki, start to call Rin." Miki blinked and yelled, "RIN!" Shiki and I started laughing like crazy. We heard her walk up the stairs. "Yes?" We heard her ask. "Uh, tell her to buy you some fruit." I giggled. "We're out of fruit. Buy us some fruit." Miki told her. "Fine, give me some money and I'll get some." I started to think up what she should reply... "Oh no, I'm in a depression right now... You use your money." HA! The conversation started to go on and on until Shiki forced Neru to enter the room and say, "Then earn money." Rin started to question how. I told Miki to slap her and tell her to just go. Sorry Rin!

**Rin's POV**

"RIN!" Urgh...I forced my eyes open. My feet were in pain still... "RIN!" and those people...ugh. I forced myself to walk to where the voice was coming from. "Yes?" I stumbled across Miki. "We're out of fruit. Buy us some fruit." I rolled my eyes at the request. "Fine, give me some money and I'll get some." Miki started to smirk, "Oh no, I'm in a depression right now...You use your money." I narrowed my eyes, "I don't have money." Neru walked into the room, "Then earn money."

Somehow I got slapped for doing nothing. I was walking to town with a red mark on my face. "Irritating little..." I cursed under my breath. The town was crowded as usual. Ah yes, racket is what I need right now. Where was the fruit stand again. _BUMP! _I staggered as a body fell on me. I fell on the floor, causing my ankles to hurt more than ever. I sat up quick, "OW! WATCH WHERE YOU-" I stared at the girl who crashed into me. Teal twintails, those eyes...OH MY GOODNESS. IT'S PRINCESS MIKU. I stood up quickly and helped her up. "A-are you alright, Princess Miku?" I stuttered. I started to negatively... What if she starts bleeding? Oh my god, King Rei would banish me or something.

She started laughing. Okay, she's crazy. She suddenly stopped, and bowed to me. "I'm so sorry! I've never been in the sun this long..." Uh...okay? She looked at me and started to gasp. I started to touch my face, was there something on it or...? "YOU'RE THAT GIRL. THAT LENNY DANCED WITH. OH MY GOODNESS. I FOUND YOU!" she started yelling. The townsfolk gave as strange glances... I pulled her to an alleyway.

"You shouldn't yell in public! Unless you want the guards to find you or something..." I warned her. She nodded her head. "But I found you ~" I raised my eyebrow, "Found me?" She took my hands, and gave me a bright smile. "You're that girl from the ball right? The one who danced with Len?" I blankly stared at her. Should I nod or should I shake my head. "Yes." I shook my head. It was her turn to raise her eyebrow, "Was that a yes or a no?" I gulped, "It was a yes?" She started screaming again. I covered her mouth, "Guards, your highness. Guards." She nodded and she took off my hands from her mouth. "Please, just call me Miku! No need for honorifics ~ We're going to be like cousins-in-law anyways..." Wait a minute. Cousins-in-law? What. "What do you mean by that?" My heart started racing, it can't be that...

"Prince Len has chosen you as his bride."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? PLEASE R&R OTL**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

_-Chapter 6- Rin's POV_

WHAT. ME? HE CHOSE ME? I didn't know what to feel at that moment...it was just shocking. "Hello? Er, what's your name?" Miku asked me. "R-rin." Miku gave me a smile, "Well Rin, it's true! He chose you! ARGH! I CAN TELL YOU'RE GOING TO BE A CUTE COUPLE!" She started screaming. I automatically put my hand over her mouth. She nodded and took off my hand. "Alright let's go to the palace!" I'm not ready. This must be a mistake. It might be another girl... "How can you be so sure it's me? Yes, I was at the ball, and yes, I did dance with him...but how can you be sure it's me?" Miku just gave me a quick smile, "Glass slipper?" Then it hit me. THAT'S RIGHT! I forgot about that... "There can be a lot of other girls that could fit it. So it's not that accurate..." She frowned, "How about I show you to Len? I mean, you told him your name right? And how many girls are named Rin in this small town?" she asked me. That was kinda true... "Alright I'll-" Thunder suddenly struck.

**Len's POV **

I was in the library reading some books, when thunder struck. I looked out the window, how can that be... The sky's were clear blue a minute ago! What's going on? I closed my book and walked around the castle. Thunder struck again. I heard maids screaming at the end of the hallway. Has the weather gone mad? "FIRE! FIRE! EVACUATE!" WHAT IS THIS MADNESS. Maids and servants started running and screaming. I started running too, and then I bumped into Mikuo. "LEN!" he gasped for air. "MIKUO. WHAT IS GOING ON?" I asked him. "We're under attack." I blankly stared at him. "WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ATTACK? WHAT DO YOU-" I gaped at the fire that was coming near us. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST RUN!" Mikuo grabbed me and took off.

All the maids and servants started whispering madly. We were beneath the castle right now. I asked Mikuo again, what the hell was going on. "You know how your birthday was yesterday." I nodded. He started to gasp for air again, "IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT. THE 10 YEAR MARK." Is it me or is he going mad? 10 year mark? WHAT. He saw my confusion and explained to me what this 10 year mark was. "My dear god, Len. 10 years ago, your mother died. 10 YEARS AGO. 10. AS IN 1+0. NO WAIT. 5+5= 10! After all these years, we viewed that incident as a threat to destroy the kingdom. We were right, but... we were caught off guard." I motioned him to go on. "Because well, we had to find you a bride, and you found a girl...we were too excited. We let our guard down, once again." I stared at him. I looked around the room. "Where's my father? Where is Miku? WHERE ARE THEY?" I grabbed him.

"Calm down, dear boy." It was my father, I sighed with relief. "Dad, thank god you're alright." He shook his head, "No, I am not alright. The kingdom is under attack, and Miku is nowhere to be found." It suddenly hit me, she was in town. Oh no, she's in town. VULNERABLE. WITH NO GUARDS. SCREAMING CIVILIANS. A headache hit me, oh no...it's all my fault...I hope she's unharmed...

**Shiki's POV **

_BOOM! _Miyuki and I jumped. "What was that?" I asked. She ran to the closest window. "Oh no...it can't be... Shiki!" My heart started to accelerate as I stared out the window. It was clear blue a moment ago...gray clouds...red thunder. It can't be them. I thought they were banished from the human world. Unless...it's a rebellion. "We have to tell the Fairy Council." I informed Miyuki. She was panting, and sweating like crazy. She linked her arm with mine and off we went to the Fairy World.

It was a wreck. All the fairies were screaming, "THEY'RE BACK. THEY'RE BACK." Officers trying to calm them down. I nodded to Miyuki and she nodded back. We flew to the Headquarters. When we entered, magic was flying everywhere. "But Ms. Lin! We can't, it's against-" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LAWS RIGHT NOW. WE CAN DEAL WITH THAT AFTER WE DEFEAT THOSE DARK BITCHES." Miyuki and I looked at each other nervously. Lin finally noticed us. She pointed at us accusingly, "YOU TWO. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? MISSING FOR A WEEK. FORGET ABOUT IT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK. THEY'RE BACK." Miyuki took my hand and squeezed it. Not another war...

**Narrator's POV**

In the palace, two siblings sat down comfortably, smiling at the chaos. "Isn't this great, Miku?" the boy asked his sister. She chuckled, "It is entertaining, Mikuo. Watching those humans run amuck." Mikuo Zatsune smirked, of course dear sister, of course. "Having fun you too?" a man walked in the room. "Ren!" Miku squealed and ran to give him a hug. "Ah yes, you too. This is very pleasing. Watching that man's kingdom burn to ashes." Mikuo couldn't help but start chuckling. Ren Haine, he was the mastermind behind this.

Ren Haine, obviously Lin Haine's twin brother, was what you would call insane. It's just because of his first love that caused him to be this way, Rui Kage. He loved her more than anything in the world. He lost her one day, when he called her a "human," due to his irritation with a boy named Rei Kagene. Their whole relationship ended, Rui fell in love with Rei, and they soon married. Ren was invited to the wedding of course, but he didn't come. Rui moved to Rei's kingdom, and they were announced king and queen. After their son was born, Ren went completely mad. So mad, not even his sister understood him. When Len was 5, Ren disguised himself as a tutor. He was hired immediately with the help of magic. About two days before Len's birthday, Ren revealed his true identity and attempted to kill Rei. Ren took out his sword, Excalibur, and ran to Rei, thinking Rui would be his after he died. Unfortunately, Excalibur did not go through Rei's body, but Rui's body...causing Rui to die a tragic, painful death for the one she loved.

Ren cursed at himself, "That was 10 years ago. Get over it." Miku started burning the couch with flames. Ren smirked to himself, but of course, revenge is sweet. "Get the boy...Prince Len."

* * *

**A/N: UM. WHAT DID I JUST DO. OKAY. WELL R&R LOL **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright ~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

_-Chapter 7- Miku H's POV_

BOOM. Rin and I looked up at the sky. The once clear blue sky was now full of thunderclouds. "Is lightening usually red?" Rin asked. I shook my head, what's going on? Rin and I walked back to the village, and found everyone running. I fell to the ground. The palace was on fire. Rin gasped, "Miku! The castle! What do we do...what do we do..." Rin murmured to herself. My mind went blank, what should we do?

I massaged my temples, my head... _"Isn't this great, Miku?"_Mikuo? I looked around, but did not find my teal twin. I'm hearing things now? Oh great, it couldn't get any worst. _"Get the boy...Prince Len."_I felt paralyzed. Len? LENNERS? I snapped my head back to the castle. I have to save him...I have to save Len... I stood up with Rin's help. We both gave each other a nod, and ran to the castle. Looks like the wedding will have to wait...

**Miku Z's POV**

"_I have to save him...I have to save Len." _I stopped walking, and blankly stared at the floor. Save Len? What? Mikuo noticed, and turned around, "What's wrong sis?" I shook my head and massaged my temples, what's going on with me? Mikuo frowned and walked towards me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and continued the search for Prince Len.

"Mikuo ~" I sang. He turned to face me. "Wouldn't it be easier to lure him out? I mean, it's been like 10 minutes... Damn...why does this castle prevent the use of Black Magic..." He sighed, "Fine. We'll go with your plan. What do we do though?" Good question. I started thinking up ideas. "Does he have someone he loves or something?" I asked. Mikuo shrugged, "How should I know?"

_Rin._

Hold up, who's Rin? Images flashed through my mind. All of them showing two blondes. I smirked, that boy must be Prince Len, and that girl must be this Rin girl...Hey, this randomly popping up stuff that my brains is doing is pretty handy. "Rin. We have to find the girl named Rin." Mikuo stared at me, "Who?" I chuckled, "I'm guessing Prince Len's girlfriend. Haha, poor Lenners." Mikuo raised his eyebrow, "Lenners?" I shrugged, whatever was happening to be was helping us a lot.

"So how do we find this Rin?" Mikuo questioned. "They...should be at the entrance of this castle." Mikuo gave me this weird look, "Who are they? I thought we were suppose to find Rin. As in. Her, one person." I don't know either, but oh well ~ I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the entrance of the castle.

**Lin's POV **

"MAN THE BOUNDARIES!" I ordered. "WHAT BOUNDARIES?" Piko screamed. "JUST PROTECT THE CITIZENS. KIYOTERU. WHERE IS THE EXACT LOCATION OF THE DARK ARMY?" I questioned. He did his computer magic and looked at me saying, "They're about 700 miles away from here." I nodded and turned to Kaito. "How is the-" I glared at him as he quietly ate ice cream. "MEIKO. WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, running around the building. "Calm..hic...down Linny! Hic..." I glared at her. "You're drunk while there is a possible revolution going on?" She shrugged, "Look, I have everything under- oops..." She spilled her booze on the machinery. "MEIIIIIIIIIIIIII. KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Lin! It's terrible!" Miyuki yelled, running into the room with her twin. "What's terrible?" I asked, forgetting about Meiko. "W-well, I found out what Ren is trying to do right now...He's trying to capture Len, and then s-sacrifice him to..." Miyuki's started trembling. "Finish your sentence! Sacrifice him to what?" I asked. Miyuki bit her lower lip. Shiki sighed, "To awake the dragon." Meiko stopped laughing. "The dragon. I should have known..." I cursed under my breathe. My brother is now completely insane. I ran down to the first floor with the other three. "THE DRAGON," I screamed, "REN'S TRYING TO WAKE THE DRAGON." All the fairies stopped what they were doing. "We need to contact the Lady of the Lake." I told Miyuki. "WHAT LADY OF THE LAKE?" she asked. "I wish I knew, Miyuki. I wish I knew.

**Narrator's POV**

As the two girls reached the entrance of the castle, they found all the guards unconscious. Miku gasped and started to run to one of the guards, trying to shake him awake. "Hey! Wake up! Sir..." She resorted to slapping the man awake, it to no avail. Rin shook with fear, "Was there an explosion or something? They don't look like they've been beaten up or anything!" The two girls heard chuckling. They looked up and found...Miku Z and Mikuo Z. Rin gasped, looking from Miku to Miku. "Twins? No...Miku and Mikuo are twins...but wait..." Rin softly said to herself.

Mikuo Zatsune was similar to Rin's. "WOW! Miku, there's another you!" He pointed at her. Miku Z rolled her eyes, "I think I figured that out, Mikuo." Miku H took a step back, what is this coming to? The dark Miku started cackling, lightening stroke in response. She took Rin and vanished into thin air. Leaving the dark Mikuo and teal Miku alone. Mikuo gave his sister's duplicate a smirk. "We're going to have some fun..." Miku gulped and started to run away from her brother's dark clone. Mikuo, now free of the castle's enchantment against Black Magic. Appeared next to Miku. "Why are you running? Aren't we a bit too old for tag?" He smirked.

At the Kagamine's House, the three girls snapped out of their trance. Miki looked around, and then started massaging her temples. "Ow...what is going on?" Miki looked out her window, and saw the red lightening and thunderclouds. She smirked, "So he's back." She gazed her two sleeping daughters. "It's time my daughters, for you to know the truth. To meet your father..."

* * *

**A/N: What's going on? What's Mikuo going to do with Miku? Who is this Lady of the Lake? Why am I mixing some King Arthur into this? I don't know readers...I don't know.**


End file.
